


Tu mi farai impazzire

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cacciatori di magia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hoshiwa ha deciso di occuparsi di Ashley, a letto con la febbre.Ha partecipato al 'Prompt del lunedì' indetto da 'Il giardino di EFP'.Link: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10208616643466704&set=gm.1857985861116342&type=3&theaterScritta sentendo:Position Music - Roya - Penitence.





	Tu mi farai impazzire

Tu mi farai impazzire  
  


La luce elettrica della lampada illuminava la stanza, si rifletteva in strisce di luce sulle superfici della porta, dell’armadio e della scarpiera.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla finestra.

Ashley starnutì rumorosamente e il rumore si diffuse per tutta la stanza.

Hoshiwa girò una sedia e si accomodò su di essa a gambe aperte, incrociando le braccia, e appoggiandole sullo schienale, appoggiò il mento su di esse e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ti sei proprio presa un raffreddore terribile. Sei così cagionevole di salute” disse.

Ashley gonfiò le guance accaldate e sbuffò, socchiuse gli occhi gonfi e arricciò il naso arrossato.

“Non sono debole di salute” farfugliò con voce rauca. I capelli azzurri le ricadevano disordinati e sfibrati intorno al viso.

Hoshiwa si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. Si sporse, sfiorò una delle ali di gomma che decoravano la lampada di vetro e prese un pacchetto di fazzoletti. Lo aprì e l’odore di rose che emanavano gli punse le narici, lo porse ad Ashley, facendoglielo ondeggiare davanti al viso.

“Io sono andato in giro con una semplice maglietta a maniche corte e dei pantaloni di tela per tutta la settimana e non mi sono ammalato. Tu, invece, sei andata in giro con maglioncini, sciarpe e persino un impermeabile. Eppure adesso sei veramente malata” le fece notare.

Ashley prese il fazzoletto con le dita affusolate tremanti, se lo portò al naso e soffiò. Tossì un paio di volte, fu colta da un capogiro e ansimò. La pezza umida sulla sua fronte cadde.

Hoshiwa la prese al volo, mise una mano sulla spalla di Ashley e la fece sdraiare, le rimise la pezza sulla fronte e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Però, se tu ti ammali, ti fingi morente” biascicò Ashley.

Hoshiwa scrollò le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Fino a quando non sarai guarita, non ti alzerai da quel letto. Mi occuperò io di te. E vedremo se prima della fine non ti darai per spacciata anche tu, è una cosa perfettamente naturale” disse.

Ashley socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Come farai per la caccia? Questo è il periodo migliore per raccogliere i funghi impregnati di polvere di fata” biascicò.

Hoshiwa ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi, piegando le labbra sottili.

“Posso andarci di notte mentre dormi e tornare prima che un’ora sia passata” si vantò.

Ashley si mise il fazzolettino davanti al naso e starnutì di nuovo.

“Se non sapessi che vuoi aiutarmi davvero, direi che vuoi solo farmi saltare i nervi” si lamentò.

Hoshiwa si mise una mano sul fianco, lasciato leggermente scoperto dalla canottiera che indossava.

“Arrabbiarsi quando si sta male, a mio parere, fa bene. Aiuta a migliorare la circolazione sanguigna e ti pompa ottima adrenalina” disse. Accavallò le gambe sottili, strette da dei pantaloni giallo ocra.

“Quindi dovresti ringraziarmi, sto già facendo un ottimo lavoro nel prendermi cura di te. E vedrai, riuscirò a farti stare meglio in pochissimo, fragilina”. Si vantò.

La ragazza sbuffò, stringendo gli occhi.

“Speriamo finisca presto” borbottò.


End file.
